finding family
by meganjones21
Summary: The bau is on a case where parents are being murdered. Callie's parents fall victims in the murders and Callie is left parentless. JJ and Emily, who are happily married, take in the young girl. As she heals, JJ, Emily and Callie begin to become family. Rated T for some language and warning for abuse!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and this idea i've had for so long. I have the next chapters ready but i want to get some reviews and follows and stuff first. I made the first chapter pretty long. It is slow to get to the point, but i would appreciate if you gave it a shot. Thanks! (Also as you can see I don't know a lot about foster care but I tried. Feel free to correct me!) enjoy!**

"13 years old." I whispered as I looked at the clock. It read 7:34, the time I was brought into this world.

I love my birthday, I love celebrating another year closer to getting the hell out of my house. I hate it here. The way Dad gets drunk every night and hits me and Mom struggles to remember my name because of how high she gets. Most children who live in a shitty home have something keeping them going, unfortunately that's not the case for me. I have nothing keeping me from just running away or downing a handful of pills. The question is, why haven't I yet? Why am I still here? I feel something holding me back but I don't know what it is yet.

I get out of bed and begin to get dressed. I hear Mom and Dad yelling from downstairs as I quickly sneak out my window to get to the bus stop, trying to get out unnoticed.

-JJ's pov-

"We have a case." Hotch said as he approached us. We all looked at each other and sighed and gathered around Hotch. Garcia stood at the front and looked at us.

"Okay sugar plums, we have a bad one here. Three families, first the Jennings. Parents throats were slashed, but the children were left unharmed, leaving the children parentless. Same with the next two families, all of the kids were under 2 years old so they are too young to use as witnesses. They have family so they're not in foster care. The unsub left a note for all three families saying 'I did them a favor.'" Garcia said and frowned as she showed the pictures from each crime scene.

"So he is consistent." Hotch said.

"And organized." Emily said.

"When the unsub says 'I did them a favor' I think he is referring to the children." I said.

"In that case, the unsub would probably be someone who was once wronged by their parents." Reid said and we all nodded.

"Let's continue looking through the files and find anything that is similar between the families. It could be as simple as they all attend the same coffee shop in the morning. Anything can help. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said and stood up. I met Emily out in the hallway.

"Hey Jayje you ready?" She asked. I nodded. Emily and I have been together for a couple years now, everyone knows and Hotch took it a lot easier than expected. He didn't care as long as our relationship didn't affect our ability in the bureau and so far we've done a good job of doing so.

We all met back up on the plane, Emily and I sat next to each other and looked through files. I frowned when I looked through the Jenning file. Their oldest was a two year old named Tommy, their youngest at only 10 months, Isabella. I've always wanted children. I brought it up with Emily a few times but I don't think she was thrilled of the idea.

"Hey you okay?" Emily asked as our eyes met. I sighed. I hesitated to speak.

"I..I don't know. These children lost their parents so young, they may not even remember them.." I trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay JJ. I understand, but these kids will not remember their parents like this." Emily said and held up the photos of the crime scene. "Their aunt and Uncle who took them in will keep their parents memory alive, but will fill them with happy memories." Emily said as she kissed my forehead. I smiled sadly and continued looking through the file.

"Hotch I don't see much of anything connecting these families." JJ said.

"Alright, well we're landing soon. JJ I want you and Reid to go to the Smith household, Emily you and I will go to the Jenning household, Rossi and Morgan to the Brown house and we will all meet back up in time to talk to the families and work on a profile. Got it?" Hotch said and we all nodded.

-Callie Pov-

I walked home from school and snuck back through the window and was quickly greeted with my dad's unsettling smile standing in my room.

"You know Callie, I am actually kind of grateful your room is a mess." He said as I stepped inside. I took a deep breath "Why?" I asked, he grinned and I cringed.

"So I could do this." He said and began beating me so hard. I screamed, screamed for my mom to finally be a mother and stand up for me and screamed for my Dad to get his hands off of me and that someday I would never have to smell his nasty beer breath in my face as he shouted at me. I screamed for someone to finally believe me and help me. I screamed and screamed and screamed till he got tired of listening to my voice turn into a small rasp.

He walked out of my room, the disgusting smile plastered on his face and his sweat dripped down his back and forehead. I began to pick up my room and wished for this to be over. I reminded myself, you're thirteen, only 5 more years. Suddenly everything felt a little easier.

-Emily pov-

We all met back at the police station in Jacksonville Florida. We found many things in the Smith household indicating their family was going through a rough time. Same with the Jennings and the Brown family.

"Okay, so why would this guy go for families who are struggling?" JJ asked.

"Maybe to put them out of their misery?" I asked, adding on to what JJ was thinking. Hotch nodded and we started to build a profile while Reid bombarded us with facts.

It was now 11:00 and we headed back to the hotel, there wasn't much we could do right now, and not getting sleep was just going to make it worse.

"Hey." I said to JJ as I sat down next to her on the hotel bed and rubbed her back.

"Em, I..I don't know, something about this case is just getting to me." JJ admitted. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled into me.

"Hey that's okay, it happens to all of us. It is about time it happened to you. Just keep your head up and know that we will catch him." I said as my phone began to ring.

"Agent Prentiss." I said through the phone and let them reply.

"We're on our way, send the address." I said and looked over at JJ.

"That was Hotch, someone has called the police about a disturbance in their neighborhood." Emily said and sighed.

"The neighbors heard children screaming." Emily said and we ran to the SUV.

-Callie pov-

10:45, and my birthday was coming to an end, not that anyone else would care. I watched the clock until suddenly I heard a loud noise from downstairs that startled me. I tiptoed down the stairs as I saw a strange man hold my mother and slowey slice into my mothers throat. My jaw dropped and my knees went weak as I saw my mother's lifeless body stumble to the ground next to my father. I let out a small cry as I watched the blood pool around their bodies and the man stick a note on our dresser. His eyes immediately locked with mine and I mentally hit myself for making noise. He darted towards me and I kicked the nearest thing to me down the steps and hit his face.

"You bitch! I'm helping you!" He shouted as he plunged the knife into the side of my body. I felt so much pain, I let out the loudest scream in my life. It felt as if all the name callings, beatings, neglect, I ever received from my parents just bursted inside me with one swift movement of a knife. He watched me fall to the ground and after about 15 minutes he darted out the door as he heard police sirens.

-JJ's Pov-

We were the first to arrive to the scene, our hotel was closest to the address. We ran inside with our guns out followed by Reid and Morgan. The first thing I saw was the bodies of the parents. Then over by the stairs, not far from the scene was a child. Couldn't have been older than 14. She was small, blonde hair and hazel eyes. I ran towards her.

"We need a medic!" I shouted to whoever was closest to me. She was breathing heavily, holding her wound.

"It's going to be okay. Can you tell me your name?" I asked. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Callie Parker." She managed to say.

"Good, good. Now do you know who did this to you?" I asked as I helped her put pressure on the wound.

"No, but I saw his face. I can help." She stammered. I smiled and suddenly the ambulance arrived and put her on a stretcher.

"He's not here." Hotch said as he approached me.

"Yeah, but the child hurt said she got a good look at him. She's the first witness old enough to recount what she saw." JJ said. Hotch nodded.

"I will let you and Emily take care of that once she is okay." Hotch said and looked around the house.

"Guys!" Emily yelled from the kitchen. We all met her there..

"There is A LOT of alcohol and empty bottles here. This shows that they were going through a hard time as well." Emily said. I thought to myself, what parents kept their alcohol out so openly? Callie could have easily gotten some without anyone noticing. I immediately feel guilty and join the team looking for evidence. But my brain just can't stop thinking about that poor girl.

-Callies pov-

My eyes fluttered open to see to women above me. It wasn't a dream, I was in the hospital. I recognise one as the woman who found me.

"It's good to see you're awake Callie." The brown haired woman started, "I'm agent Emily Prentiss and this is agent Jennifer Jareau. Would you care to answer some questions?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"Can you tell us about your family?" Jennifer asked.

"Um, well I want this guy caught and if this will help I won't sugar coat anything. I don't have any other family. My parents are.. I mean were.." I trailed off and felt a tear spill down my cheeks.

"Callie it's okay. You're doing great." Jennifer said and took my hand.

"Uh well my mom and dad were always drunk, if they weren't drunk they were high." I said. I felt so embarrassed by my life.

"That helps a lot Callie. You're doing so well. Is there anything else you can tell us about the man who did this? Anything at all." Emily said.

"He..he did it so fast. He picked my mom up so easily and just.." I couldn't even choke out the words. Jennifer squeezed my hand and I felt more relaxed.

"I cried when I saw it. I felt frozen. Then he came towards me. I threw something at him and it hurt him. He called me a bitch and then said he was doing me a favor.. I don't understand how though? My parents.. Were bad people. He would have done me a favor by killing me. Cause now I'm going to be in foster care with more people like my parents and I'll be moving around so much." I choked out and let the tears just fall.

"Don't say that Callie. It will get better. I promise." Jennifer said as she gave me a reassuring glance.

"And Callie, your neighbors reported that your house is very loud. They hear screaming a lot but they were sure it was nothing. Can you explain?" Emily asked. I looked down and played with the hospital bracelet on me.

"I..uh.. Well my Dad would hit me sometimes. But no one believed me. They convinced everyone that we were perfect. He would drown out my screams with his radio, he would just play the music louder and louder. I couldn't even hear myself.. That's why my grandma hated me. I told her about it and she screamed at me for lying. Do you know how it feels? To feel like the world is just against you all of the time? My teachers didn't even care. My parents didn't even remember my birthday! That's why this guy would've done me a favor by just killing me!" I shouted. I noticed Jennifer's hand still clutching mine.

"Callie honey, we believe you. We believe you and I promise we will catch this guy. Just know how important you are okay?" Jennifer said to me, her eyes never leaving mine. I immediately feel guilty for screaming at these women for something they had no control of.

"We will be right back Callie." Emily said and smiled at me as her and Jennifer left the room.

-JJ pov-

I feel heartbroken for Callie. I try to push aside the tears but it is just unbearable. I call Garcia.

"Hey pen, I was wondering if you could check back into the Jennings, the Browns and the Smiths to see any history of drug or alcohol addiction?" I asked. I heard her typing over the phone.

"Okay sweetness both Jennings parents have been given MULTIPLE d.u.y's along with the Browns. The Smiths on the other hand, John Smith goes to drug addiction counselling and I'm looking at Sarah Smith's receipts and she has purchased PLENTY of beer in the last few weeks." Garcia said on speaker.

"Alright Garcia, Rossi believes that this unsub has been in some type of mental hospital due to some of the things he has left behind, I need you to find any man who was in a mental hospital whose parents abused drugs or alcohol and any history of abuse." Emily said and we both listened to the sound of Garcia pounding the keys on her keyboard.

"I got three, Peter Jones, Terrence Miller and Michael Wilson." Garcia said and the pictures of the three men were sent to my cell in an instant.

"Alright thanks Pen." I said.

"Jayje, how is the latest victim? I heard a child was harmed in the latest murder." Garcia said softly. I looked at Emily, something about this case was just so different.

"She's given us a lot of valuable information." Emily said and looked at me with a smile, I returned a smile.

"Okay, well come home safe ladies." Garcia said and we hung up. We walked back into Callie's room.

"Callie, we have three possible suspects. Can you take a look at the pictures and tell us if you saw any of these men?" Emily asked. Callie nodded and looked at the screen where the pictures were. She began hyperventilating and tears started streaming down her face. I took her hand.

"It's him." She put her finger over terrence Wilson's photo. I took the tablet away from her and gave it to Em. She immediately threw her arms around me and I embraced it.

"You did so well." I said to her as she sobbed. I watched Emily leave the room and call Hotch. I continued to rub Callie's back as she cried.

-Callie's pov-

I don't know what got into me, I just felt so vulnerable. I sit back from Jennifer and look at her, she's so kind.

"I'm sorry." I say. She takes my hand again.

"Don't be Callie." She says and smiles at me. I smile back a little. Emily walks in.

"JJ, We have an address. Hotch wants us to meet him there." Emily looks at me and Jennifer.

"I am staying here." She says.

"You should go." I say, but deep inside I want her to stay here and keep holding my hand.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Jennifer says and I can't help but grin the slightest bit.

"I'll tell Hotch, I've got to go I love you." She says as she kisses her head and races out the door.

"Are you guys married?" I ask, my voice raspy from all the crying.

"Yes we are, weren't expecting that weren't you?" Jennifer said with a laugh. I laugh too.

"My parents weren't always bad. When I was little they were nice to me until they realized how much of a burden I am." I said.

"You're not a burden." Jennifer said.

"They sure thought so." I said.

"They just weren't capable of taking care of a child and that is nowhere NEAR your fault." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer?" I ask.

"Yes?" She replies.

"C..can you see if I have any other family out there? I just don't want to go into foster care, no one adopts teenagers." I say. She squeezes my hand.

"I promise that I will not let you go somewhere unsafe. I will make sure of it." Jennifer says, "And you can call me JJ." JJ says and I nod.

"You should get some rest." JJ said to me and I listened and let my eyes close.

-JJ's pov-

I watched Callie let her eyes close and I sat next to her for the next couple of hours. Callie had medium length hair, it was the same shade of blonde as mine and she had hazel eyes. After two hours of me sitting next to Callie waiting for her to wake up, Emily walked in.

"Hey Jayje, we caught the guy. He's in custody and he admitted to all charges. Hotch wants us to meet him and the team on the plane, I got everything from the hotel." Emily said to me.

"I.." My voice was barely a whisper. "Em, I think I might take a later flight." I said looking down at Callie.

"Why honey?" Emily asked me.

"I promised Callie I would make sure she gets placed in a safe home." I said.

"Jayje, you know we can't do much to interfere with that process." Em said to me and I frowned.

"I know, but I have to try." I said to her.

"I'll stay with you then." Emily said.

"No, you go back. I'll be home soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just have to make sure Callie is okay." I said. Emily looked at Callie and smiled sadly.

"This is good what you're doing. Make sure she's safe Jayje. I'll call you when I'm back in Quantico." She kissed me and she left. I saw Callie start to wake up.

"You're still here?" Callie asked as she stretched.

"Yes I am." I said and watched her sit up. A man walked in, he was tall with grey in his hair.

"Callie, I am your new social worker. Unfortunately, we cannot find a foster home for you. We did find a group home for you, you would be the youngest but.." He trailed off.

"You can't let me go into a group home! I heard about what happens at those places. Don't send me there! Please!" She almost screams. I look at her sad, hazel eyes begin to tear up.

"Listen sir, can we talk in the hall for a second?" I ask.

"Who are you anyways?"He asks in an annoying tone.

"I'm agent Jennifer Jareau, my team and I are here on this case." I say confidently and he walks out into the hall and I follow him.

"You have to try and get this girl in a decent foster home." I say as we stop in the hallway outside Callie's room.

"I have tried." He says.

"Try harder." I say back to him with attitude. He gives me a look.

"You're fbi, you have nothing to do with this. Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because that girl just lost her parents, and has no other family. She doesn't deserve to be in a bad group home." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can't put her in a foster home. There is nothing I can do. The group home isn't terrible, it is just.. Strict. She will fit in eventually, she is tough. No one is available to foster her and those who I had planned to backed out. I'm sorry Ma'am. He said. I turned around to see Callie just sitting there, hopeless.

"I'll foster her." I said all of a sudden.

"What? A..are you sure? This is a very serious decision you should think it over first.."

"No need. I will call my wife now, but there is no way I'm letting her go to a group home after everything she has been through." I said. He nodded.

"I'm going to have to talk to my supervisor about this and you would have to get a foster license. But after that I don't see why not." He said and walked into another room to call his supervisor. I sat down and began typing Emily's number. How am I going to say this to her? What if she want's to leave me?

"Hey JJ you okay?" Emily asks on the other line.

"I need to talk to you Em." I say seriously.

"What's wrong?" She asks, I can tell she is worried.

"I..I want to foster Callie." I spit out. I immediately feel relief after I say it, I can tell she doesn't know what to say.

"Okay." She says hesitantly.

"Okay?" I asked, almost not believing what she said.

"JJ. I know you've always wanted kids, and I know I haven't really been super on board with the idea, but I have seen how you are with kids, especially Callie. I would love to foster Callie with you if that is what you want, I love you." Emily said. I felt a tear escape my eyes. I was not expecting that.

"I would love that so much Em, thank you." I say and I make my way back to Callie.

 **Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review, fav and follow! thanks! xoxo -Meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the follows and reviews! Here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy!**

Usually, it takes about 6 months to become a foster parent. But it seems as though since this is a critical case, and we have done several background checks. You and your wife are fit to be Callies foster parent. But, we do have to take note on the fact that you both have full time jobs-"

I interrupt, "I am going to take some time off to help Callie get settled in. Eventually once Callie gets used to things I will go back to work. I have someone to watch and care for her while I am away on cases." I say.

"And who may that be?" He asks, writing on a notepad.

"Penelope Garcia. She is also a member of the FBI, but doesn't go on cases with us. Penelope would be more than happy too. I just got off of the phone with her. Emily also has a friend, Molly. She will help too." I say.

"We will do background checks on them too. Someone will be at your home in about an hour to do a check and make sure you have a fit home for Callie. Keep in mind, this doesn't normally happen, but we are in a tough spot with Callie." He says. I nod and text Emily and let her know someone is coming.

"I'm going to tell Callie." I say and he nods and walks away.

I walk inside. "Hey how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Am I cleared to go? Do I have to go to the group home?" Callie asks. I sit down on a empty spot on the hospital bed.

"About that, how would you feel about going home with me to Virginia? I know it is far, but Emily and I can provide a safe home for you." I say. I see her eyes get big.

"Seriously? You would be willing to do that?.." She asks. I smile.

"Of course Callie." I say and she smiles, "Is there anything you would like to pick up from your house?" I ask.

"I don't want to go back in there.. I had nothing important anyways." She says. I nod.

"That's okay, We can get you a bunch of new stuff in Virginia." I say.

"You don't have too.. I will manage." She says and I shake my head.

"Trust me, there is no way of that happening, especially when you meet this woman I work with, Penelope. She will spoil you so bad!" I say and she laughs. We talk for another three hours, it's 10:00 and someone comes with Callie's food.

"Aren't you getting something? You must be hungry." Callie says as she eats barely anything of the food she was given.

"Well, our flight leaves at 11:00, so I will just eat on the plane.I'm not a big fan on hospital food." I said and she nods.

"Do I have to go to school in Virginia?" Callie asks. I laugh.

"You do, not right away if you don't want too. The middle school that you will most likely go to is pretty good I think you would like it." I say. She groans.

"If it is school I won't like it." Callie says as she plays with her food.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I don't know I have always hated school, it is super stressful." Callie says, she reminds me so much of myself when I was younger.

"I get that, but this guy I work with, one of my bestfriends. He is basically a genius and is super smart. He can help you if you need, Emily and I can too." I say and she smiles.

"That does sound better." She says and continues to pick at her food. Callie's social worker walks in.

"So your house has been cleared. You guys are all set to go home when the doctor clears Callie, and he has so you guys can leave now if you would like." The social worker says and leaves.

I look at Callie. "You ready? It is about time to head over to the airport." I say.

"I'm ready." Callie says "But, I have no clothes except for this hospital gown." Callies says and laughs.

"That's why when you were asleep earlier I went out and got you some clothes, you can choose what you want to wear." I say. I have never shopped for a thirteen year old so I don't really know what Callie would want. I got a whole variety of stuff. I hand her a big bag and she sorts through it.

"Wow! This is a lot! Thank you so much JJ." She says and I smile.

"Of course!" I say. She settles with a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt with a sweatshirt on top. Even when she is wearing such comfortable clothes she still looks adorable. I smile when she comes out of the bathroom dressed and she smiles back. She brushes her hair and we walk out of the hospital and to the airport. I look at Callie and I can tell she is excited to go to Virginia.

-Callie's pov-

We're in Virginia after about an hour and a half. JJ was so calm on the plane, you could tell she has been on a plane before. JJ and I get into a taxi and they drive us back to her home. The car ride was fine, although I struggled to keep my eyes open. We arrived at her house. Her house is bigger than the one I lived in with my mom and dad. It is one of those houses you can tell is super clean on the inside because of how clean it is from outside. There are flowers and lights along the bushes lighting the place up so you can see the yard at night. We walk inside and the house smells so good, it is super clean.

"Hey Em. We're home!" JJ says and shuts the door behind us. I look around from where I am standing. The house is stunning. Suddenly I see Emily come down the stairs.

"Hey JJ." She says and kisses her. She looks at me.

"Hi Callie. Welcome, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask JJ or I."She says in a kind voice. I smile. JJ hands me the bag of clothes she bought me.

"Here you go. We can go shopping more tomorrow. I'll show you your room." JJ says and I follow her up the stairs. She opens the door to the room and it is wonderful. The bed is a queen sized bed with white bed set. The walls are light grey. A t.v in front of the bed hanging from the wall, a white nightstand, and a big walk in closet. My mouth drops in awe. It is awesome. This is definitely my dream room come true.

"It was originally a guest bedroom but Garcia and I turned it into something more suitable for a girl your age. If you want to paint the walls or add anything just let me or JJ know." Emily said.

"No! It is perfect. Thank you so much!" I can't help but show my excitement. I smile so wide. They smile back at me.

"Okay, it has been a long day Cal. Get some rest, Emily and I's room is just down the hall if you need anything." JJ said and I nodded. They left the room and closed the door. I laid down in my new bed and let the big blanket engulf me. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

2:30 am

I was back in the house, the house that was a nightmare. Dad was on top of me again, beating me senseless. My heart was pounding and I felt tears spill down my cheeks. I was screaming again, like every other time and he just turned the radio up louder. I couldn't hear myself over the loud music that played on repeat. Suddenly Dad was pushed off of me and he was bleeding, from everywhere. His skin was cold and a man stood above him with a bloody knife. I screamed again as he approached me. I saw my dad stare into my eyes.

"This is your fault." He croaked as he coughed up blood and died in front of me I screamed and kicked. No, this wasn't happening again. I heard JJ's voice and then I was back to reality.

I was in the bed that JJ and Emily provided for me, JJ and Emily were both next to me and sweat was dripping down my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat up. "I didn't mean to wake you." I muttered quietly.

"No need to apologize, that seemed like a pretty bad dream. Maybe talking about it will help?" Emily asked, I nodded hesitantly.

"It is the same dream every time. Either my mom, or my dad is hitting me or hurting me in some way, and then the man just sneaks up from behind and slashes their throats and before they die they tell me it is my fault." I say.

"Well first off honey it was not your fault, what happened to your parents was no where near your fault and secondly, you will never have to see that man again. He is locked away for good. Do you think counseling will help? Your past is something not many teens have had to go through and it may help to talk to somebody about it, and from what I hear this sounds like ptsd Callie." JJ said and is still holding my hand.

"Sure, I mean if it you guys are willing." I said looking at the two of them.

"Whatever will help you Callie, we are definitely willing." Emily said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I say.

"You don't have to thank us, do you think you can fall back asleep by yourself or would you like us to stay?" JJ asks. The truth? Obviously I want them to stay. They make me feel so safe, not just because they're fbi agents.

"Whatever you guys want." I say and shrug. JJ looks at Emily.

"Then move little lady." JJ says and giggles as I move over and she lays down, along with Emily. I close my eyes and try to dream about what my life might be like here in Virginia.

-JJ's pov-

Emily and I woke up at around 6am. She got ready for work and I started breakfast. I told Em last night that I wouldn't be returning to work for a little bit to help Callie settle in here. Emily was totally fine with it and I already talked to Hotch about it, he told me that I can return to the BAU whenever I felt that Callie was comfortable. I started flipping the eggs on the pan.

"JJ that smells amazing." Emily said as she walked downstairs.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." I said and put the plates down on the table.

"You know you and Garcia did a great job on Callie's room." I said. She sat down.

"I'm glad she likes it. You know Garcia is dying to meet Callie." Emily said with a laugh. I smiled.

"I'm hoping at some point we can have everyone over for dinner but I want to make sure Callie is comfortable with it first." I said.

"Speaking of Callie, should we let her rest or wake her up?" Emily asked.

"Probably should wake her up, I'm planning to take her shopping today for whatever she needs and then we have an appointment to meet with her new school." I said. She nodded.

"I will do it." Emily said and ran upstairs.

I'm hoping the appointment with the school goes well and Callie will want to go there. I see Callie and Emily walk down the stairs and Callie looks very tired. She must not be a morning person.

"Good morning Callie. I didn't know what you would want for breakfast so I just made eggs." I said and she sat down next to me.

"Eggs are great. Thank you." She smiled at me and I returned a smile.

"So Callie, the plan for today is to take you shopping for anything you might need. Then, we have an appointment with the middle school nearby. It doesn't mean you have to start school tomorrow, I just want you to see what it might be like. Maybe meet a few students, talk to some teachers, get a tour of the school. Emily and I just want you to be comfortable at school." I said. She nodded. "Okay. Sounds good. I'll go get ready." She said after taking the final bites of her eggs.

-Callie's pov-

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom with my bag of clothes. I picked out some jeans and a sweater and brushed my hair. I put the bag of clothes back into the room they've given me and walked back downstairs.

"Bye Callie I have to go to work. I will see you when you get back from your appointment with the school!" She said to me and walked out the door. I waved at her. I walked over to JJ.

"Good! The clothes fit. I Had no clue what size you were." JJ said. I smiled

"You ready to go?" JJ asked and I nodded. I followed her out into the car and sat in the front seat. Virginia is a lot colder than Florida but it is nice. JJ turns the radio on and I hear the song, the song my father played when he hit me. JJ changes the station until she finds something she likes. I instantly let out a sigh of relief. My face is still frozen as I picture what happened to me all over again.

"Hey are you okay?" JJ asked turning the radio off. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said and looked out the window.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." JJ said. I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk so bad but I knew I shouldn't. She pulled into a parking lot of a big mall and we walked inside.

first we went to a clothes store. JJ would show me stuff and I would tell her whether I liked it or not. A lot of the stuff she liked I liked too. She bought so much for me, I said thank you more times then I could count but it still never felt like I said it enough. We went home and ate lunch. JJ walked over with sandwich meat and bread. I sat at the table.

"What do you like on your sandwiches?" JJ asked. I shrugged. I looked at what they had.

"Ham and cheese is fine." I said.

"I like that too." JJ said and made the sandwiches. We ate and talked about our mall trip. We still had an hour till our meeting with the school.

"So do you play any sports Callie?" JJ asked. I shrugged.

"I played soccer when I was younger and I played softball for a little bit too. I like to run too." I said. It was hard to play sports growing up because my parents couldn't provide any equipment for me.

"I played soccer too. Maybe we can sign you up for something at school." JJ said, I nodded.

The next hour was fine. JJ and I watched TV while she called Emily.

"We should head over to the school." JJ said.

"Okay." I said and followed her to the car.

"How are you feeling?"She asked when we got in the car.

"I'm okay." I said nervously.

"Why don't you try again?"

"Just nervous." I say and sigh.

"Don't be. You'll do fine!" JJ said and continued to drive. We arrived at the school. It was very big and looked very modern even though JJ told me it was built a while ago. We parked and walked inside through the office to see a short woman with dark blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She wore a pencil skirt and a formal blouse. She smiled at me.

"You must be Callie!" She exclaimed. I cringe at how peppy she is. I smile though.

"And you must be Jennifer Jareau.I'm the vice principal here at Karrick Middle School, Mrs. Mendal. So nice to meet the two of you." She said and shook our hands. "Follow me, this is the office. This is our secretary Mrs. Call." She said and Mrs. Call waved at us. I watched several students walk to their classes past the office, some stared at me and others didn't even look my way. They all seemed to have their own little friend groups. I don't know how I'm going to fit in. JJ Put her hand on my back and rubbed it as if she knew I was getting anxious.

We followed her to a office and she knocked on the door and a man came outside. He had a large smile.

"Hi! I'm Mr. Mills. I'm the principal. I will be showing you around Callie. First, this is our 8th grade class schedule. There are several choices for classes, and we have some fellow 8th graders to guide you to your decisions. You can choose between art, tech, or a language class. First let's go to the art room." He said and we followed him to the art room and it was pretty crowded with kids.

"Brooklyn! Come here!" Mr. Mills said and a girl approached us. She had long, straight brown hair and was very pretty. Her eyes were dark green and wore big black glasses with winged eyeliner. Her skin was pale, and overall was a very pretty person.

"Hi I'm Brooklyn Rochelle. You're Callie right?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah that's me." I said and looked up at JJ who I was still clung to without realizing.

"All year art is super fun. It is super chill and is really good if you don't like homework." She said.

"That is a really convincing point" I said and JJ laughed along with Mr. Mills. Just as I said that, a woman with long curly brown hair came over to us.

"Hi I'm Mr. Peter. I am one of the art teachers. It is lovely to meet you." He said with a smile. We shook hands and he showed me around the art room with Brooklyn while JJ stood with Mr. Mills. We came back and Mr. Mills brought me to the stem room. A woman with red poofy hair was standing at the front of the classroom talking to her students. Her voice was loud but she wasn't angry. She must just be a loud person.

"And that is how you build the.." She noticed us standing at the door. "One second kiddos start working on your projects." She said and walked over to us.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Willard. This is the tech room. One second.." She said and walked up to a girl with medium length brown curly hair, she was small and had a red sweatshirt on.

"Hi I'm Mia!" She said.

"I'm Callie." I said.

"Tech is a really fun class. Are you interested in like robotics or technology at all?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe?" I said and chuckled a bit, she did too.

"That's okay. There's not much homework in tech. Mostly projects. Super fun., Oh if you need anyone to sit with at lunch you are welcome to sit with us." She said and Mrs. Willard called her back.

Mr. Mills brought JJ and I over to the Spanish room and a few students talked to me. JJ told me that Emily would be more than happy to help me if I chose to take a language.

We met with a few teachers and they seemed nice. This school seemed a little to good to be true at times. I didn't see any fights break out like my old schools, I didn't see any kids being pushed into lockers, I didn't see teachers screaming at students. It seemed nice. JJ and I walked back out to the car.

"So I was talking to Mr. Mills and he said you could start as soon as three weeks, or you can wait a few more. Whenever you feel comfortable honey we won't push you to do anything." She said and she started the car.

"I think I'm ready. Thanks for setting up that meeting." I said and she smiled.

"It was no problem! Are you sure you're ready?" JJ asked while looking at the road. I looked down at my schedule.

"I think so, and I think I want to take art. It seems fun." I said.

"Well keep thinking about it, I think art would be a good choice." JJ said, "What sounds good for dinner? Maybe pizza?" JJ asked. I nodded. I didn't really care.

We arrived back at JJ and Emily's house and I went to my room while JJ made dinner. JJ bought me a bunch of school supplies and extra stuff to put in the room they gave me so I started organizing it. I put the school supplies in my back pack and the extra stuff inside a drawer in the desk in the room. JJ also bought me a journal type thing, she told me it might help me if I wrote down what I was feeling if I wasn't up for talking about it. I decided to give it a shot. I wrote about my life and how kind JJ and Emily have been to me. I wrote about how I am still scared even though the people who hurt me the most are dead and the man who killed them is locked up. I wrote about how much I already loved JJ and Emily after only a few days and how it will kill me when I'm forced to leave. Before I knew it I had used about 6 pages. I heard a knock at the door even though it was open. Emily walked in the door.

"Hey Callie." She said as she walked in.

"Hi." I said and she sat on the bed with me. I set down the journal.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Boring." She said and laughed. "So I hear you have to pick some classes for school?" Emily asked, I nodded.

"I think I will do art though." I said as I handed her the schedule. She scanned through it.

"Yeah I think you would have fun in art." She said. I nodded. "What about music? Do you think you might want to play an instrument?" She asked.

"Probably not. I don't think I'd be any good, there's always just taking a study hall." I said.

"What about choir? Do you like to sing?" Emily asked.

"I'm not very good!" I said. We laughed.

"Who cares! If you like to do it I say go for it!" Emily said and I nodded. We went downstairs and began to eat dinner. The rest of the 3 weeks went great, JJ and I stayed home and did plenty of things like watch movies, prepare for school, talked and when Emily got home we would eat dinner and watch tv together, sometimes we played a board game or talked. It is Sunday night now, and school starts up for me tomorrow. I know JJ and Emily know I am nervous. Then, on top of that, I meet JJ and Emily's families and the people they work with this week too, I also have my first day of therapy this week. Emily, JJ and I all watched tv on the couch and talked about our day. Emily talked about some funny thing that Reid did at work, JJ and I talked about what work we got done around the house. We decided to plant a garden because it is getting warmer and warmer out. A social worker came today and checked on me, JJ got really defensive because she thought they were placing me somewhere else, I don't understand why though because she knows I'm here temporarily and I will leave eventually.

"You've been awfully quiet Cal, whats up?" Emily asked. I looked up at her.

"Oh uh nothing." I lied. I knew they weren't fooled.

"Worried about school tomorrow?" JJ asked. I nodded. She came over to me from the other couch and sat next to me and Emily.

"You have absolutely nothing to be worried about sweets. You have us to help you with anything, and you already have somewhere to sit at lunch. Remember? That girl Mia offered you a spot. Also, if at any point of the day if it gets to much, call me or Emily and we will come get you. If you aren't ready, we understand." JJ said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said, what she said helped. I am still nervous. Emily and JJ wrapped me up in a hug and then they sent me to bed because it was a school night. Lately I have still been having the same dreams, but I have been trying tonot sleep very much because I do not want to wake JJ or Emily. When I hear JJ and Emily go into their room, after about 15 minutes I turn the light back on in the room I'm staying in. I take out the journal and draw. I draw the knife the mysterious man used to kill my parents, I draw the look on my mothers face when I saw her laying lifeless on the ground. I draw the radio that Dad used to drown out my screams and at the top I write in fancy hand writing I will never be loud enough, smart enough, pretty enough, good enough. I feel myself start to cry and wonder why all my life no one has wanted me. First, my own parents. They treated me like I ruined them, like it was my fault I was alive. Then, when I finally tell someone about my parents and their abusive behavior, I get in trouble for 'lying'. I draw my grandmother that didn't believe me. Now I'm living with JJ and Emily, the best people in the world because no one wanted me. I am a burden to them and I feel awful. I keep drawing and writing until my hands ache and I feel my eyes start to peel shut. I close my journal and let myself fall asleep.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Review for more chapters:) Leave suggestions if you'd like! xoxo - Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so happy to hear more reviews! Thank you for all the thoughts! I hope you like this chapter! This time is set during season 10 so Kate and Meg are in this because Meg and Callie would be the same age. Enjoy!**

"Callie!" Emily said as she woke me up. I stretched and looked at her. "Your light was on all night honey what were you doing?" She asked and then saw my journal. I rubbed my eyes and put it away. "Did you get enough sleep Callie?" She asked. I nodded as I yawned.

"JJ is getting breakfast ready downstairs, whenever you're ready, come on down. Let us know if you need help." Emily said and walked out. I brushed my curly blonde hair and let it sit on my shoulders. I put on some jeans and a flower print shirt and a light cardigan and brushed my teeth. I didn't own make up, JJ asked if I wanted some, saying I didn't need it but asked if I wanted it. I told her no mostly because I have no idea how to use it. I walked downstairs and Emily and JJ turned around and smiled.

"Aww! You look great!" Emily said as she set plates out.

"Thanks." I said shyly. JJ pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and JJ brought us food. JJ makes breakfast every morning and Emily always jokes about it being burnt but we all love it. JJ comes over and plays with my curls.

"Your hair is just like mine was when I was your age." JJ said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and sat down to eat.

"My mom used to tell me to straighten it, she said it looked messy." I said.

"No! It looks great!" Emily said and JJ nodded. Emily packed me a lunch and she is going to drop me off to school for my first day, then I will take the bus. We pulled in front of the school and I took a deep breath. So many kids were walking inside and getting out of busses and cars.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I said. She nodded.

"Remember, if at any time you want to come home, call me and we will come get you." Emily said.

"Okay." I said. She hugged me and I left the car and started to walk inside. Kids were filing into the building and going to their lockers. I found my locker, I was next to a girl with short, straight brown hair.

"Are you new?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm Callie." I said.

"I'm Meg, welcome to prison." She said laughing, I laughed too.

"Really that bad?" I asked. She laughed.

"You just have to find the right people. Wheres your homeroom?" She asked as I opened my locker. I handed her my schedule.

"You have homebase with me, come on I'll show you there." She said and I grabbed my stuff and we went.

"Where did you move from?" She asked as we walked.

"Florida." I said, she nodded.

"Cool, why would you move to Virginia when you could be living in Florida?" She asked laughing. I laughed too, hoping I wouldn't have to answer her. We entered the class room and a woman with blonde hair was taking attendance.

"You must be Callie! I'm Mrs O'connor. Welcome to your homebase." She said. I smiled and sat down beside Meg.

"Over there is Aleah and Delaney, they're nice. Delaney is quiet. Aleah has some mental issues. But they're nice. Over there is some strange boys no one really talks too. Over there is Mackenzie, she is super athletic. Do you play sports?" Meg asked, she was awfully talkative and I liked it.

"Kinda, I play some softball and soccer." I said.

"Cool! I dance and play softball too. You should tryout for softball! only 8 people are trying out so far and that's not enough for a team. So we are scouting for players so we can play." Meg said.

"When are tryouts?" I asked.

"After school." She said.

"Okay I'd have to ask my.." Do I say foster parents? My guardians? I have no idea.

"Your parents?" She asks. I hesitate to nod.

"Brooklyn is coming, she's nice, her friends annoy me but they're funny. Jenna is probably with her. They aren't in the same group but they're still friends. Me and Jenna are in the same group. Jenna's funny, but she is REALLY dumb. It's not mean, but it's the truth. She is your average dumb cheerleader." Megan said and I nodded. I saw Brooklyn and Jenna walk in laughing.

"Oh hi Callie!" Brooklyn said and I smiled.

"Who are you? Are you new?" Jenna asked and I nodded.

"Where did you live before?" She asked.

"Florida." I said.

"Oh! Did you see any crocodiles or sharks?" She asked, her voice was the kind that you heard from your stereotypical dumb blonde.

"Not really." I said.

"You're really pretty, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch!" Brooklyn said.

"Okay, and thanks." I smiled. The bell went off and I headed to my next class with Brooklyn, we had language arts together. She told me about her friends, Mia, Natalie, Eli, Emma, Trinity, Rylan, and Carmen. They seemed fun from what she told me. I told her how no one called me Caroline. She was talkative like Meg.

After language arts was social studies with Brooklyn, then art with Brooklyn, then choir with new people. Brooklyn walked me inside. A man was sitting at a piano while kids talked and got binders out and sat down, it seemed pretty relaxed.

"Hi you're Callie right?"The teacher asked.

"Yeah." I said, Brooklyn still beside me.

"Come on in. Class this is Callie, she is new." He said. Brooklyn left and choir went well. I met one of Brooklyn's friends Rylan, she is in choir. Choir ended and Brooklyn and I met up in the music wing and walked to lunch. The lunchroom quickly filled up with students.

"Everyone this is Callie, she is sitting with us." Brooklyn said and had me sit down next to her.

"Hi Callie I'm Elijah. Call me Eli though." He said smiling. I smiled and everyone laughed. Most of everyone was either talking about their day, or on their phones.

"So Callie did you move here?" Emma asked. I nodded.

"Why did you move here?" Eli asked, he had blonde hair and was tall. He dressed feminine.

"I uh well just wanted to start over." I said. It wasn't a lie, I did want to start over but that was not all the reason.

"Do you have any siblings?" Brooklyn asked. I shook my head.

"Wow only child! I wish I were you." Emma said. I laughed.

"So is anyone here trying out for softball? I heard they are recruiting players." I asked, trying to change conversation.

"Yeah, I am. I've played softball since 1st grade. No one else is here." Emma said.

"I might." Brooklyn said and the whole group started laughing.

"Brooklyn, you struggle to stand on your own two feet!" Carmen said laughing

"I'll do it with you Brooklyn! You should too Callie!" Mia piped up. I nodded.

"I will ask." I said. Brooklyn nodded.

"My mom can give you a ride home if you want." Brooklyn said.

"I don't know if I can, I have no gear." I said.

"Do your parents have like old stuff? I know mine do that's what I am going to have my parents bring to the school." Mia asked. I shrugged.

"I have extra everything. You can borrow stuff, same for you Brooklyn I know you will need it." Emma said. Everyone started eating their lunch and I started to eat mine I looked at the bottom there was a small note, took it out. It said "Have a great day! - JJ and Emily" I smiled and Emma looked over.

"Woah who's Emily? That is my name too. Nick name is Emma." She said laughing.

"Uh she's uh my foster mom." I said all of their jaws dropped.

"You're a foster kid?" Eli asked. "There is like no foster kids here." He said.

"Are your foster parents nice?" Brooklyn asked.

"What happened to your real parents?" Carmen asked.

"Guys chill! You're all asking so many questions at a time let her breathe! Have you never seen a foster kid before? Jesus!" Mia hissed at them. I was definitely thankful for that. I knew from the start thats how they would react. It's how any privileged kid would.

"Hey I'm sorry Callie, we don't have that many.. interesting people in this school." Brooklyn said. Everyone nodded.

"Trinity was adopted!" Rylen said. Everyone laughed and I didn't understand what was funny.

"Yeah, I was born in China. My mom gave me up because I'm a girl. But then I was adopted by chinese parents. funny right?" She said laughing. I laughed too. I guess people have different ways of dealing with their pasts.

"Yeah. Well I'm being fostered here by these two really nice fbi agents. Emily and JJ." I said.

"Are they together?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Aww. What a cute little family!" Trinity said and Eli started clapping. I sighed, I wish.

* * *

-Emily pov-

I sat at my desk and immediately worried about Callie. JJ and I have been texting back and forth since I dropped her off. We've had Callie with us for about 3 weeks now, and we've already gotten a bond with her, although it doesn't take a profiler to know she's holding a lot back, she's been through so much trauma. I looked up to see Morgan staring.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Derek asked.

"Just reading this paper work." I said sighing. He laughs.

"You've been on the same paper for 20 minutes now."

"Callie's first day of school here was today, she's just been through so much, I hope it goes well for her." Emily said.

"I can't wait to meet her tomorrow, the rest of the team can't wait. She seems incredible. You guys are doing a great job." He said. I sighed, I really hoped so.

* * *

-Callie's Pov-

Lunch ended and I had two more periods, math and science. I had math and science with Emma and we talked about softball, she didn't ask me any questions about my life thankfully. It was the end of the day and we were all planning to meet back at the school in a half hour for try outs. I walked up to JJ's car when I saw it.

"Hey honey how was school?" She asked as I got in.

"It was a lot better than I had thought it would be."I said. She chuckled.

"Are your teachers nice?" She asked.

"Yes, a few of them I could tell were not ones you'd want to have trouble with."

"Well I'm glad you had a nice day." She said.

"Actually a few people that I met told me about the softball team at Karric. Try outs are today and I was wondering if I could go?" I asked. JJ smiled.

"Of course! What time?" She asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"3:30." I said.

"Well I will find you a glove and a bat while you go get dressed." JJ said and we walked inside.

"No I'm fine, someone offered me to borrow gear from them." I said.

"And what are you going to do when you make the team Cal?" JJ asked.

"Umm.." I tried to think and then JJ came out of the garage with a bat and a glove.

"Here you go. What time does practice end?" JJ asked.

"5:00. But I can get a ride." I said.

"Sweetie, you need to realize that I want to help you."

"Thanks." I smiled and she hugged me. I got some clothes on and ate a snack and JJ and I got back into the car. I have no idea how this is going to go, but hopefully I can still play like I did when I was on a team.

JJ insisted she walked me in to meet the coaches. We walked to the gym and I saw Emily and Brooklyn. They waved to me and walked over.

"Hey Callie you ready for tryouts?" They asked. I nodded. JJ smiled at the sight of me making friends. We found the coaches and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau. I was dropping Callie off for tryouts. Callie is new to the school and that's why she wasn't here yesterday. Is it okay if she trys out tonight?" JJ asked. There were two coaches, one was average in height with blonde hair in a pony tail. The other was a short brunette.

"Of course! We are definitely short on players at the moment and two other girls are trying out today which gives us 11 players. Still kind of small, but enough for a team. So consider yourself a part of the team!" The taller one said. I smiled.

"Thank you! Callie I will be back at 5:00 okay?" JJ said and I nodded. She gave me a quick hug and left.

Tryouts went well, everyone was pretty good including me. They told me I would make a great first baseman. Now it was 6:00 and me, JJ and Emily are eating dinner.

"So! You made the softball team, made some friends, finished your homework, I'd consider that a great first day!" Emily said and I smiled.

"Yeah school is nice here. Definitely not like my old one. At my old school, We didn't even have enough classrooms for everyone, my math class was outside everyday." I said and chuckled, they did too.

"So tomorrow, some members of the team are coming over for dinner at 6:00, is that okay with you?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah. I want to meet them you guys seem very close." I said. They nodded.

"They're family pretty much. You will like them." JJ said.

"I know I will." I smiled.

"So who are your friends! Catch us up!" Emily said.

"Well JJ, Remember that girl that introduced me to the art room? She was also friends with the girl who invited me to sit with her at lunch. Their friend group was really nice, and very funny. I have quite a few classes with them." I said.

"Well they can come over here whenever." JJ said.

"That'd be cool!" I said.

We finished eating and watched a movie. I went to bed and woke up. the next day went well, still sat with brooklyn and her friends at lunch. After school I had softball practice. We worked on hitting. I hit some homeruns. After practice, Emily picked me up and we all got ready for their team to come for dinner. JJ came into my room.

"Hey Cal Rossi is here. Remember I told you about him? he likes to cook." JJ Said.

"Oh yeah." I said and I followed her downstairs.

"You must be Callie." He said as he approached me.

"Yeah that's me." I said shyly.

"Im david Rossi, most people just call me Rossi." He said. I smiled

"Can you two help us set out plates?" Emily asked. I nodded

We set out plates when we heard another knock at the door. JJ walked over and let two new people in.

"Callie, this is Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." JJ said.

"Hi." I said. They smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said and shook my hand. Spencer cringed.

"You know that shaking hands spreads a lot of germs? Even kissing is safer." He said.

"Way to make a first impression." Derek teased. We all laughed. We all sat down when more people came, there was Aaron Hotchner who brought his son. Next was Penelope.

"Hi Callie! Well aren't you as cute as a button!" She said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said and chuckled. She gave me a hug and told me how nice it was to meet me.

"Is Kate coming?" Morgan asked as Emily began serving food.

"Yeah, she is bringing Meg." JJ said. "She should be here soon."

"Who is Kate?" I asked.

"She is a new team member, she has worked a couple cases with us. Only one with JJ." Emily said and put some pasta on my plate.

"Meg is about your age and I believe she goes to your school. Maybe you've seen her." Reid said.

"I think I have actually. Meg Callahan?" I asked.

"Yeah that's her." Emily said as the doorbell rang. JJ went to get it.

"Hey Kate! Come on in." JJ said and Kate smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." Kate said. Meg walked next to Kate.

"Callie?" Meg asked.

"Hi." I said. She smiled.

"This is Callie, we are fostering her." JJ said and Meg sat next to me. We began to eat. There was a bunch of mindless chatter. The team seemed very close

"So Callie, I hear your on the softball team with Meg." Penelope said.

"Yeah, it's really fun." I said.

"Callie's really good!" It's only been two days and Callie is probably one of the best on the team." Meg said, and then took a sip of her drink.

"Well I will be at most of your games." Garcia said. The rest of the team nodded. The rest of the night went well, We ate, talked, and after a bit, Jack, Meg and I went outside and passed a soccer ball around. The whole team was so easy to be around.

When everyone left, we went to bed. I finished some homework and then fell asleep. JJ and Emily constantly reminded me I was safe here, but I don't feel safe when I could get taken away and put in another home. Maybe one day I'll feel safe.

 **There you go! Let me know more that you want in this story I would love some feedback! -Megan3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! but I will be updating even more soon! I've had a lot of free time and a lot of ideas so expect more chapters!Make sure to let me know what you think! Your reviews are appreciated :) Chapter rated T for language and talk of sex!**

-Callie's Pov-

I woke up to another day in the Jareau Prentiss household. It has been another week here, and Emily just got back from a case just last night. I got out of bed, brushed my hair and put on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. Emily was awake and had already set out breakfast for us.

"Where's JJ?" I ask as I take a bite into the eggs and bacon she made for me, I look at the time on the clock and notice I'm late for school. "I'm late for school!" I say as I rush to the door.

"Slow down Callie! You're not going today remember? You have your first therapy appointment." Emily says as she sits down at the table.

"Oh, right." I say with no enthusiasm. Emily reaches her hand out to me.

"We're here if you need to talk, we understand this will be hard for you, but it will help." Emily says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I've been in therapy in the past. It helps, At first it seems like it doesn't, It'll bring you back things you won't want to remember, but it will help you in the long run. I can promise you that." She says in a serious tone. I nod. JJ walks down the stairs.

"It's good to get a little extra sleep right Callie?" JJ says as she stretches her arms and kisses Emily.

"Yeah, it is." I say. JJ sits down beside me.

"Today's going to be hard," She starts but I don't let her finish.

"Yup. Heard it all from Emily, I think I get it." I say as I stuff food into my mouse.

"Well just know we're always willing to talk if you need us." JJ said with Emily nodding. I stretched a smile and thanked her. I play with the food on my plate and wonder about how today will go. I planned on not going into detail with this 'therapist'. I didn't plan on telling her about my life, all it would do is make me hurt more, but Emily made me think otherwise. Maybe I'd give it a try.

"Alright well I have to head to work. Lot's of paper work ahead of me. See you guys later tonight!" Emily said. JJ got up and kissed Emily goodbye and Emily waved before she closed the door. JJ asked if I could help her with the dishes. After we finished we got into the car.

"How long is the session thing." I say. JJ thinks for a second.

"I believe it's an hour." She says. I nod. The car ride is quiet. I dread going inside.

"Will you stay with me? At least for this one. I don't want to do it alone yet." I say.

"Of course, If at anytime you want me to go, just let me know alright?" JJ said and parked the car. She put a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"I know you don't want to do this, but soon it will be done and we can get lunch wherever you want." JJ says.

"Ice cream instead?" I ask playfully. She laughs.

"Of course kiddo!" We walk inside and I instantly smell flowers. JJ approaches the front desk and signs me in while I sit down on a couch in the waiting room. I see a tall girl, picking at her nails across from me, a boy who looks about 7 or 8 sitting in a chair. I wonder if their waiting to be experiencing what I'm feeling right now. What am I feeling? Fear? No.. I am not scared, I am not scared of the questions she will ask. I have become pretty good at dodging questions. But what if she sees past that? The way JJ and Emily do? But what if she pushes harder? I feel my heart speed up. Sometimes that happens. Sometimes I get so worried it's hard to breath. JJ sits next to me and realizes I'm worried and holds my hand, suddenly my breathing returns to normal.

"Callie?" An older woman asks as she enters the room. JJ and I stand up and walk into a room. We sit down in two chairs across from the therapists.

"I assume you are Callie's foster mother? I'm Linda, very nice to meet the two of you."

"Yes I'm Jennifer Jareau. Nice to meet you." She says and shakes her hand.

"Umm.. I would like if my foster mother stays in here while we um.. talk.." I say hesitantly.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable." She says, "So lets start with how your month has been here in Virginia so far.

"It's actually been really great." I say. "I met some friends in my new school and made the softball team."

"That's great, right?" She asks.

"I guess." I reply.

"Can you expand on that Callie?"

"Well part of me knows it's not going to last."

"Why is that?" Linda asks. I look at JJ, she tries to hide that she's disappointed that i'm not happy.

"Because it is foster care, I'll get moved soon." I say.

"Is that something you worry about a lot?" She asks. I don't understand how this is helping.

"Well yeah. I worry a lot in general, but whenever I begin to enjoy something here, I remember it is temporary. I just really like it here. In florida I had nothing going for me. It's not like you can try out for sports or make good friends when your parents don't even care about you. Here, I can do all of that. I don't know, I just get worried that it won't stay good forever." I said. It feels good to get it off my chest.

"Do you think about your parents a lot here?" She asks.

"I did a lot at first, but not about them hurting me or not really being around, I thought about their death. How I witnessed it. I wonder why he didn't kill me too. But, now, with the help of JJ and Emily." I say and smile at JJ. She squeezes my hand.

"That's good, JJ and Emily seem to be very good to you."

"Too good. They're amazing." I say.

"That's really good that you have them right now Callie. Now tell me about the softball team." She says. We spend the rest of the hour we have talking about school and softball. When she asks about my past, I change the subject or stay quiet. I've done enough talking about it for one day.

Linda says goodbye to JJ and I after our hour is up and JJ and I walk to the car. I sigh in relief.

"I'm so proud of you. You did so well in there." JJ said. I smiled at her.

"Let's get some ice cream now." I said. JJ smiled and we drove to the nearest ice cream store and parked.

-JJ Pov-

I was so proud of Callie for opening up like that. I remember a couple nights go, Callie opened up to us about how she feels guilty about her parents death. That was the only time she really opened up to us. Emily and I helped her through that night. There was lots of tears, but eventually we got her to realize she wasn't alone. Ever since, I can tell she's starting to open up more. I wish she didn't feel so scared she was going to get moved. Emily and I would do anything in our power to keep us here, she's such a great kid. We walk inside the ice cream store and Callie and I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Cal, I'm going to call Em. You pick out your ice cream alright?"

"Okay." She smiled. I walked to the nearest bathroom and dialed Emily's number.

"Hi honey! We all miss you here!" Emily says.

"You say that every time I call, and every time I say I miss you guys too!" I reply.

"How's Callie? How was therapy?" Emily asks.

"It was good. Whatever you said to Cals this morning worked. She opened up a lot. We're at an ice cream place nearby. You want anything? I could drop it off there."

"Yes please! I'm on break in twenty. Get me some cotton candy please! I'm so glad to hear Callie talked to the therapist though, she didn't seemed to thrilled about it when we were talking this morning. What did Linda say to you?" Emily said.

"She told me Callie suffers from post traumatic stress and she has a lot of anxiety that's built up over the years and doesn't think it's anything new. My heartbreaks for Callie." I said.

"You're so good to her honey. She's getting better day by day."

"Well Callie's waiting so I have to go. I love you!" JJ said.

"Love you too see you girls soon!" Emily said and hung up. I made my way back to Callie.

"Couldn't decide between mint chip or cookie dough. But now I think I'm going to go with this rainbow one." Callie said. I laughed.

"I think I'm just going to stick with vanilla." I said.

"Boring!" She exclaimed.

"Just wait till you see what I put on for toppings!" I teased. A tall older man approached us. He wore the ice cream shop apron and a woman who I assumed was his wife smiled at us as she refilled some of the ice cream. The whole place seemed to be very family oriented.

"Can we get one vanilla, one cotton candy and a rainbow?" I asked.

"How many scoops?" He asked kindly. I looked at Callie. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Emily does not cook a breakfast like mine! I'm getting two scoops." I said.

"Me too! But I have to disagree on the breakfast thing. Yours can be kinda burnt." Callie said playfully.

"You did not just say that!" I laughed as I grabbed our ice cream. I payed while Callie sat at a table outside.

"Beautiful daughter you have there!" He said smiling. I didn't correct him. I smiled. Maybe one day I'll get to say that. "Thank you!" I said as I walked to Callie.

"JJ, why do people kill people?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Honey, I've worked in the fbi for a long time now. I've found that people find a lot of different reasons to hurt other people, but none of them are ever good." I explain. I hold her hand "And Callie, you will drive yourself crazy trying to understand it." I said. Callie stayed silent as she took a few bites of her ice cream.

"Why do you do it? Why do you and Emily do this job? Isn't it hard?" Callie asked.

"It is hard a lot. But it makes me feel better that I am taking bad people off the streets." I say. She looks satisfied with my answer. "Well, it is now 12 so lets go drop this ice cream off with Emily.

"I'm not finished!" Callie exclaimed.

"Take it to go!" I said as I got into the car. I looked in the mirror at Callie, her bright blue eyes and blonde curls falling down her shoulders. How could anyone have made her this damaged. She's such a good kid, she deserves the best and I will try my best to give it to her.

-Callie pov-

We drove up to where Emily works. We walked inside and into an elevator. "So this is it?" I asked.

"Yup!" JJ said as we got off the elevator. We walked into a large room with a bunch of little cubicles where everyone was gathered around one talking and eating lunch.

"JJ!" Spencer said as he saw her. "Oh and Callie!" He smiled at us as we approached them. We handed Emily her ice cream.

"No ice cream for us?" Derek asked.

"Happy wife, happy life!" I say laughing. Everyone chimes in laughing.

"You got that right." Emily says and winks at JJ.

"So what are you guys up too?" Garcia asked.

"Well I'm about to drop Callie back off at school." JJ said and I groan.

"You and Meg are so much alike." Kate said.

"Well come sit!" Garcia said smiling. She has so much enthusiasm.

"So Callie when can I take you shopping?" She asks smiling.

"Oh Callie be prepared for being spoiled." Rossi said.

"She just can't help herself can't she?" Hotch said laughing. I smiled and laughed.

"I would love to!" I said. After lunch, JJ dropped me off at school and it was lunch when I got there, I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at my table with my friends.

"Hey Callie! Where were you all day?" Brooklyn asked. I knew it would come up. Should I tell them?

"Just a doctor appointment." I said.

"To get tested?!" Trinity asked, leaning in as if I was going to tell a secret.

"For what?" I asked.

"Syphilis is going around at school. So many people have it. Even Rylen." Carmen said.

"Shut up Carmen!" Rylen said.

"So do you have it?" Brooklyn asked.

"No! It was just a check up." I responded. syphilis? who knew kids in my grade were already doing that stuff.

"Sure. Rylens was 'just a check up' Now she has sores on her genetals and mouth!" Emma said laughing. everyone chimed in besides me, Mia, and Rylen.

"Oh shut up! You all are doing it to!" Rylen shouted.

"Doing what?" Mia asked. I was just as lost as she was.

"blow jobs, and no I don't do that Rylen. But maybe Callie does!" Emma said. I cringed.

"Okay stop! I was at therapy!" I said. They all went silent. All i could hear was the rest of the lunch room chatter from other tables. I got up and went into the bathroom. Great, I just blew it.

"Callie?" Brooklyn asked, Carmen, Emma and Mia behind her. "If it makes you feel better Im in therapy too." Brooklyn said.

"Carmen and I as well." Mia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wanna talk about it?" Brooklyn said.

"I just have a really troubled past and it makes me panicky sometimes. JJ and Emily insisted I do it."

"I had an eating disorder." Brooklyn said.

"My parents don't know how to talk to me so they shoved me in therapy so I wouldn't have to talk to them about my problems." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"I compulsively steal. I steal from stores, my parents, malls, and my parents think it's a cry for attention." Carmen said.

"Thanks for that guys. We better get back before the whole table comes in here." I say. We go back to lunch and then school ends and softball game after school. JJ came to my softball game. We won, and then we went home.

It was 7 pm and Emily was home now too. We turned on a movie and snuggled close to eachother. I felt safe when i was with them. I wish it could be like this forever.

 **There you go guys! I will update tonight cause i'm really feeling this story right now! let me hear your suggestions in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T for language! Keep reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters besides my oc's!**

The next month went the same, school, softball, home. Penelope took me out shopping. Emily has been on a few cases. I have still been writing in my journal. I am still sitting with Brooklyn and her friends at lunch. We all agreed it would be best that we didn't tell anyone about me being a foster kid, they asked a few times about what happened in my past but I always changed the subject real fast. I got to hang out with them on a weekend and we went to the movies. I told JJ she should go back to work because I am okay, I went to therapy and it helps. I don't have the dreams anymore. Everything is becoming normal for me. Meg and I have hung out quite a bit too. Spencer has come over a bit to help me with school work. This has been the best month of my life, even though I know it will end when I get moved into a new foster home. The next morning I woke up and ran downstairs.

"Hey Emily! Remember we have to leave in an hour." I said as I sat down at the dinner table.

"Yup! But first you gotta eat your dinner." Emily said as she put the dinner out at the table.

"Callie!" JJ shouts from the laundry room. We look over.

"What?" I said. She holds up one of my shirts with a big stain on it.

"Oh, did i forget to mention it was sloppy joe day at lunch..?" I respond. they both laugh and JJ puts my shirt in the wash.

"So are you excited?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. First birthday party i've ever been invited too." I say.

"Well if you need anything, call us." Emily said. I nodded. JJ sat down with us at the table. They looked at eachother and then looked at me. It sent chills up my spine.

"Am..am I in trouble?" I ask.

"No no no! We just wanted to talk to you about something we heard from the school." JJ said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You see um.. There's been a lot of reports of std's in your school." Emily said. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My eyes widened. I remember talking about it at school.

"We just want you to be um.. Safe if you're doing anything." JJ said.

"Well I'm not doing anything." I said. They sighed in relief.

"Good, because you're so young. There's time for that later!" Emily said.

"A lot later." JJ said. I laughed. We finished dinner and Emily and JJ drove me over to Brooklyn's. Once I got there, They welcomed me and we all hung out and went to the movies. I was having a really good time, for my first birthday party, it was going quite well.

* * *

-Emilys Pov-

We began eating dinner at Rossi's, talking about our everyday things. In the back of my mind I'm thinking about Callie.

"So, I think pretty boy here might be hiding something from us.I don't know if Emily told you JJ." Morgan said.

"Really? I have not heard about this."JJ said looking from me to Reid.

"Oh yes! He's been super secretive lately." Garcia said.

"What are you hiding Spence?" JJ asked.

"Nothing!" Spencer said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Who were you on the phone with for so long earlier?" I said.

"Does Reid have a girlfriend?" Rossi asked the crowd.

"Wouldn't be surprised! Something must've made you get a new haircut." I said as I shuffled his short hair.

"It was getting long!" Spencer said smiling.

"Okay we will give you a break for now.." JJ said smiling. I look at JJ and smile at her. She smiles back. She's so beautiful. I hope Callie's having as good of a time as us.

* * *

-Callies pov-

After the movie, we all walked back to Brooklyns since she lived super close.

"Should we go hang at the park? Or go in the creek like we used too?" Mia asked the group.

"Nah.. Mia we're getting older. No more park. Lets do something fun!" Rylen said.

"Look we might be to old for the park but I'm not in the mood to get wasted at my birthday party." Brooklyn said.

"Ugh fine! What about we go climb the roof of Karric!" Rylen suggested.

"Karric? Like our school?" I said.

"I mean why not? I'm in." Carmen said. Everyone else nodded.

"I..I don't know.." Mia said.

"It's fine Mia! Everyone does it, it is easy." Rylen said.

"Fine." Mia said.

"Callie?" Brooklyn asked. I thought about it. I didn't want to disappoint JJ and Emily. But, it's not like I'm going to be with them forever. It might as well end before I get way to attatched which I can tell is what is happening.

"Sure." I finally answered. We all walked to our middle school which wasn't far either. We got there and climbed up onto the roof. We all laughed and took pictures once we got up there. I

"Have you guys ever done this before?" I asked as the sun began to set.

"Nope." they all said.

"I hate this school." Brooklyn said. Everyone nodded as we looked into the distance.

"Why? This is so much nicer than my old school." I said.

"Well yeah it has nice things, the teachers are good educationally but the students are terrible. Everyone is so mean." Brooklyn said.

"I never see fights here. In Florida, a fight broke out every second."

"It's worse here. Everyone is mean behind your back." Brooklyn said.

"This whole school is just fake bitches and jealous girls." Natalie said.

"Especially your friend Meg and her group." Carmen said.

"Really? I thought Meg was nice." I said.

"She is, her group isn't." Mia said.

"Wow. Didn't know that." I said. We sat there for a bit longer. We all got ready to get down, when a police car pulled into the parking lot.

"Shit!" Rylen said.

"Oh my god my parents are going to kill me!" Mia said and began hyperventilating.

"Your parents? This was supposed to be my birthday party! I'm not going to live to have another one!" Brooklyn said.

"This is the police! Get down from the roof!" An officer shouted. Another car came and more cops surrounded the area.

"I'm gonna get kicked out of my foster home." I muttered weakly as we all got down. Everyone stopped for a second and looked at me. Then the cops told us to move faster. I sighed and braced myself for the worst as I was put inside the cop car.

* * *

-JJ Pov-

We were just about to start dessert when my phone began to ring. Everyone stopped chatting so I could take it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jennifer Jareau?" A voice said on the other line.

"Yes this is who is this?" I asked

"This is Officer Stan. Your foster daughter Callie Park is here at the station for trespassing. She needs to be picked up."

"Trespassing? Are you sure?" I said.

"We can give you more details when you or Emily Prentiss arrive." The man said and he ended the call. Everyone looked up at me concerned.

"What is it babe?" Emily asked.

"Uh, Callie is at the police department.." I started.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked beginning to panic.

"She is there for trespassing." I said confused. Everyone gasped.

"Looks like our little piccola is a trouble maker." Rossi said laughing.

"Yeah, so looks like we're going to have to go." I said standing up with Emily.

"Let us know how everything turns out." Kate said. "Teenagers are hard.. We wish you the best of luck." everyone nodded.

"After you yell at her give her a big hug for me!" Garcia said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks guys. We will need it." I said and Emily nodded. We walked out. I hope Callie was alright.

* * *

-Callie pov-

I sat down on a bench with Brooklyn. Everyone else was already picked up. Everyone's parents were mostly disappointed. Mia's dad was ready to disown her, talking about how this could ruin chances for colleges. Rylen's parents seemed like they expected it from her. All that was left was me and Brooklyn.

"Callie, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked. Good question, was I okay? Before, I would've been scared of disappointing JJ and Emily, but now I don't care. I might as well go before I get sent away later.

"I'm fine." I said sharply.

"Callie, from what you said earlier, I don't think JJ and Emily will send you away for this." Brooklyn said.

"You don't know that." I said.

"I do, and you do to Cals. JJ and Emily are good people. They're the kind of people who wouldn't let you go night biking with us, or to that concert at that tattoo parlor where all the kids our age get high. They did that because they care. They care about you and your safety. It's up to you Callie, it is up to you to let yourself be loved." Brooklyn said. I feel the flashbacks returning where my parents would shout at me, I wasn't loved, I will never be loved. They pushed it into my brain over and over and over again. _I will never be loved._ especially not from JJ and Emily. After 5 more minutes of terrorizing myself with flashbacks and memories from my past, I see JJ and EMily come through the door.

"What the hell happened?" Emily said as she approached me. I stayed silent. A cop walked up to her and JJ.

"Her and a bunch of kids climbed on the roof of Karric Middle School." He said.

"Well are there any charges?" JJ asked.

"No, but these kids are going to be picking up trash off the highway for a couple weeks." He said and turned away. JJ knelt down to me.'

"Callie what the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt young lady!" JJ said to me. I stayed silent.

"You could've gotten in so much more trouble too!" Emily said. "Lets go home." Emily said, realizing I wasn't going to talk. They pulled into the driveway.

"Callie you are not allowed to hangout with your friends for two weeks!" JJ said.

"I don't give a shit." I said.

"Callie!" Emily shouted. "Watch your tone!"

"Whatever! It doesn't fucking matter!" I screamed as I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed. I thought about everything that just happened. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. I sobbed and sobbed. I heard my door open and felt someone rub my back and then someone else stroke my hair. I knew it was JJ and Emily and ignored them. I continued to cry knowing it was temporary. _It's just a foster home, it's just a foster home._

 **There you go! Enjoy:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I got a review about how JJ, Emily and the team are being a little insensitive because of Callie's abuse her whole life and the therapist was inaccurate. Keep in mind, this is JJ and Emilys first child, let alone a teenager with a traumatic past. I am not a therapist or anything so I had no idea. Sorry if this is inaccurate and thanks for your criticism i will try and look out for it! Also, I'm so sorry its been so long. We had family from Ireland stay with us so things were crazy around my house and I had no time to write!**

The next day went the same. softball, home, sleep. I ignored JJ and Emily as they continued to try and talk to me. I woke up the next day and threw on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

"Callie you need breakfast before school." Emily said. I walked past her.

"I'm taking the bus." I said and walked to the door.

"Callie wait! Listen we really need to talk about what happened the other night."

"It's fine. I am fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys. I'm sorry. I got to go." I said.

"We know you're not fine." JJ said.

"Don't profile me." I hissed and ran to the bus stop. I got on the bus and sat next to Carmen, she seemed panicky. I wondered what was wrong. We sat silent the bus ride to school which was unusual. She usually talks to me about her boy troubles or anything.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um.. No.." She hesitated, then started to walk off the bus. I raised my eyebrows but she was already inside the building before she could tell me what was wrong. I went to my locker and got all my stuff for first period. I went to my homeroom to see Brooklyn waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Cals. I haven't talked to you since.. You know. How are you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah.. Why aren't you with Jenna or Trinity?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Brooklyn said.

"I'm fine." I said and sat at my desk. Jenna and all her friends crowded around me.

"Rumor has it, you're a foster kid. Is that true?" One of them asked. She twisted her hair and looked at me. I shifted in my seat. Who could've told?

"Um..Yeah?" I said quietly.

"That's so sad! How many foster homes have you been in?" Some one asked.

"What happened to your real parents? Did they give you up?" Some one else said and looked at another girl "I bet her real mom got knocked up in high school and gave her up." She whispered loudly to another girl and they laughed. Brooklyn came over unaware of our conversation.

"I wonder if her foster parents keep her for the money.. I heard the parents get checks every month." One girl said.

"Has she like ever been loved?" Jenna asked the group of girls and they all started laughing. Brooklyn stood in disbelief. I bumped into her as I ran out of the room and found the nearest exit. Everything was going so well at school before they learned about me. I sprinted out the door and kept running. I knew where I was going. I was going to a hill near JJ and Emily's. JJ and I went on a jog one afternoon and we took a break and sat on top of it. It was so peaceful up there. I ran so fast for so long before I finally arrived. My legs ached and my head was spinning. I thought about Jenna's question. Have I ever been loved?

I sat there for another hour until i saw a familiar car pull up. I sighed when I realized it was JJ and Emily.

"Callie!"JJ shouted as she ran up the hill followed by Emily. They finally reached me. I knew this was it. They were going to send me away.

"Please talk to us Callie. Please tell us what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Stop it. Just tell me if you're sending me away or not. Don't act like you care." I spit out.

"What?" Emily and JJ said in unison.

"Just answer the question." I said. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"We are not sending you away and we care about you very much. What made you think that Callie? Is that why you left school?" JJ asked. I thought about what Jenna said, I will never be normal. I feel myself begin to cry. I lost it. JJ and Emily wrap themselves around me.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I manage to say.

"What are you apologizing for? We're here for you okay? You are not alone." JJ said.

"These girls found out I'm a foster kid and asked me a bunch of questions about my real parents. Finally one girl asked if I've ever been loved. They all laughed at me. I knew they were right. No one loves me, my parents, my friends, you two, not even me.."

"Oh Callie don't ever say that, you are an amazing girl and make JJ and I so happy. Emily and I love you very much. We fell in love with you the minute you joined our small family. Your parents weren't good people and they didn't treat you right. You have me, Emily, and the entire team. You are not leaving us. I promise. We love you so much and we wouldn't want anything more than to adopt you." JJ finished. I looked up at her then Emily for reassurance. She hugged me and kissed my forehead and I knew everything was going to be okay. This is what I was waiting for, Emily and JJ love me and I love them. This is how it's supposed to be.

"We love you Callie." Emily said as JJ wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you guys too." I said. We shared one final hug before we got in the car. When we got home we watched tv in Emily and JJ's bed.

"What do you think about getting a phone? So we can avoid situations like today?" Emily asked. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked.

"I think that is a great idea." JJ said and Emily's phone started to ring. She went got up to take it and walked outside of the room.

"That was Kate, we have a case. Kate's husband is on a golf trip for the weekend so Meg has no where to go. Is it alright if she stays here with you two?" Emily asked.

"That is fine! Callie and I could use some company." JJ said.

"You're the best. I'll let Kate know. Call me later I love you." Emily said and kissed JJ.

"Callie you better call me later tonight too." Emily said and winked as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" I said and chuckled.

"What do you want for dinner kiddo?" JJ asked.

"Spagetti. You cook that very well." I said as I slumped out of the bed.

"Spaghetti it is. You have to help me though." JJ said We began to make dinner when Meg showed up.

"Hey Meg you will be staying in Callie's room with her. You two better get sleep though." JJ said and we both smiled.

"We will." I said. JJ finished dinner and I walked Meg up to my room and helped her set her stuff in there.

"I brought my computer. We can talk to this guy I like on there." Meg said with a smile.

"Oh really?" I asked, I never knew Meg had a crush. She never mentioned it. I've never really had a chance to have a boyfriend or a crush.

"Yeah. He is super cute, and he has a super cute friend." She said winking. I laughed.

"I don't think so. I'm not the kind of girl boys spot in a crowded room." I said.

"Oh shut up! You don't even wear make up and you're beautiful. I brought some by the way. We can chat with them tonight." She smirked and I laughed. We walked downstairs to where JJ had dinner ready. We ate and talked about our day. Meg explained to me how Jenna and her possy of cheerleaders got detention and have to write me apology notes. She also told me that Brooklyn is trying to figure out who blabbed from her group.

"JJ, when you go back to the work. Where will I go when you are on cases?" I asked as I took a bite out of my spaghetti.

"Well Emily and I were talking, So Penelope and Em's friend Pam could help out.." JJ said.

"How would that work?"

"Well after school you have softball, then Meg's uncle will come get the two of you and will bring you the the behavioral analysis unit, you will hang there and do homework while Garcia works and then Pam will get you after you're done. you two will go home, Pam will stay the night a couple nights but sometimes she might go back her house. There is plenty of food and water at the bau and you will have your phone by then and even a computer." JJ said with a wink.

"A computer?" I asked wide eyed.

"Garcia always has old ones lying around." JJ said with a chuckle, "Does that sound like a plan?"

"A very good one." I said.

"And you will call us every day before school, after school before practice, after practice when you are with Garcia, and then before bed. Got it?"

"Yup." I said, finishing my spaghetti. Meg was already finished with hers.

"Can you do the dishes Cal? I am going to call Emily." JJ said stretching.

"Sure." I said and began doing dishes. Meg talked to me more about these mysterious guys. They were 15 and 16. The one she likes is 16. His name is Jacob and he is 'super hot' she says he's amazing to talk to and he actually understands her. After finishing the dishes we went upstairs and we chatted with the guy Meg likes. He seemed super nice. He asked for a picture of us. I had Meg do my make up. Part of me wanted to look good and I have no idea where it came from. Part of me wanted a boy to like me. He replied saying we looked beautiful and his friend Jake thought I was hot. I smiled and JJ knocked. Meg quickly shut the lid of her laptop when JJ opened the door.

"Hey you two, time for bed. Hey Cal is that make up on you?" She said as she squinted her eyes.

"Sorry just messing around." I said.

"That's fine just wash it off before bed. She said as she walked up to us. "Meg if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Callie, you have to call Emily." She said as she handed me her phone. I dialed her number and we talked for about ten minutes. She seemed pretty shooken up by her case but they try to keep me on the down low about their cases. I handed JJ her phone back.

"Goodnight I love you. Come get me if you need anything. Don't stay up too late." JJ said. I nodded. "Love you too, oh and I think the case they're on must be pretty hard Emily seemed off." I said.

"I know I noticed that too. Soon enough she will be home and safe with us though." JJ said and kissed my head and went to bed. I went back in the room with Meg.

"Does Kate ever tell you about the cases they work on?" I asked Meg as we started texting with the boys again.

"Not often. I've kinda been ignoring her lately. She is pregnant. It doesn't bother me that much, I knew she would want a real kid eventually." She said.

"You are just as important to her as the baby she is pregnant with Meg!" I told her.

"I'm not her real kid. I'm her niece." Meg said and frowned as she continued to talk to Jacob.

"Is that what you talk about with Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah and he listens. Unlike my friends at school. Talk to Jake when you get a phone. I'm sure you will understand what I'm saying." Meg said and she fell asleep. I got on her computer and talked to Jake. She was right, they do listen. Who needs journals when you have someone that makes you feel this way? But it felt off. We didn't even know who they were! I realized it was super late and fell asleep.

The next morning was saturday, JJ and I went to the school to talk to Mr. Mills and a guidance counselor. They told me how leaving school is not the answer and how I could've just gone to them. After that we hung back at home and Meg and I talked to Jacob and Jake for a while. JJ walked in on us once and asked us what we were doing, Meg got all secretive and said we were just playing computer games.

"Why didn't you tell her we were talking to them?" I asked.

"Because, her and Kate are fbi remember? We've never met these guys and they will not let us talk to them."

"But..they're not like criminals right?" I asked.

"They're not but trust me they will think they are since we've never met them before."

"It says they live here on their profile." I said. She nodded.

"We should meet up with them some time." Meg said.

"I don't know Meg, that would require lying to JJ, Emily and Kate."

"You're such a goodie goodie! Come on it would be fun." She said smiling.

"Okay." I shrugged. JJ took us out to lunch and then we went to the library to get ome books. After that, we ate dinner and I called Emily and Meg called Kate and JJ said goodnight to us and went to bed, except Meg and I stayed up talking to Jacob and Jake.

The next day Emily and Kate came home from their case and we went out shopping for new phones. JJ and Emily upgraded their Iphone and I got one.

"Now Callie we know you're going to be smart with your phone but remember anything that goes on the internet is there forever okay?" Emily said.

"Yeah. Thanks again for this!" I said hugging them. They smiled. I got upstairs and texted Meg about my new phone, and got my friends phone numbers. Things were starting to feel.. normal.

 **Again, so sorry for the wait! Look forward to new chapters! review, fav and follow! Thanks! -Megan 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is one of my shortest. I had so much writers block! Next chapter will be better!:)**

I was in my bed with my phone, texting Jake. Our conversations usually were about me, which was nice sometimes. He always complimented me and that made me feel good. Right now, we were talking about our schools, he plays baseball and plays first base like me. We talked about my softball team for awhile before I heard Emily open my door. I quickly close out of the messaging app.

"Hey honey! JJ and I are going to go grab dinner, we're going to drop you off at Garcia's." Emily said.

"Okay." I said getting out of bed.

"Meet us downstairs when you're ready, get some stuff together even though I'm sure you won't be bored ." I grabbed my phone, earbuds, and my homework and put it into one of my bags. I walked downstairs while brushing my crazy hair and throwing a hat on. I was wearing jeans and a nice shirt from school today, and we had no softball after school so I wasn't super sweaty. I met them at the front door. They both had their hair done nice and were wearing fancier clothes and were wearing more make up than usual.

"You guys look so pretty!" I said smiling. "I see this isn't just grabbing dinner, this is a date night." I said winking at the two of them. They both giggled.

"Thanks Cal! It has been awhile." JJ said. We drove over to Garcia's and I texted Jake from the car.

"Who are you texting?" Emily asked. I didn't take my eyes off from my phone.

"Brooklyn." I lied. I lied! I didn't like this. I quickly change the subject. "Uh.. So! Why couldn't you two have left me at the house?"

"A thirteen year old, by herself with no parents there at all? I don't think so." JJ said chuckling. Emily and I did too. We got to Garcia's and walked inside her house."Hey cuties! Come on in Cal we will let your mothers enjoy their night together!" Penelope said as she let me in.

"Be good Callie we will be back in about two you so much Pen." Emily said and kissed my head.

"No way! you two have some fun! Go out for as long as you want, Callie could spend the night here!"

"Yeah have fun!" I chimed in. Garcia looked down at me with a big smile.

"It'll be like a slumber party!" She exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Thank you so much Pen, We will call you if it comes to that." JJ said and hugged me and they left.

Garcia and I watched some movies and she made us popcorn. We talked about my upcoming adoption and she told me how excited she was.

"When's your birthday?" She asked.

"It was actually about 5 months ago." I said.

"Well then I have to get you a late birthday present!" She said with so much enthusiasm. I smiled.

"You don't have to get me anything!" I said.

"No way! It is my duty as your god parent." She said.

"JJ and Emily made you my god parent?" I asked.

"Well, not officially, but I will make them." She said with a smirk

We laughed and continues watching tv. "Pen, do you think they are actually going to go through with the adoption?" I asked. She sat up and looked at me seriously and paused the movie.

"Of course they will go through with it. I know they will." She said. "you're so much a part of this family. We love you so much munchkin." Garcia said and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said smiling. She smiled and suddenly someone bursted through the door.

"Hey baby girl I got chinese food!" A familiar voice said and stopped in his tracks when he saw us on the couch.

"We have company." Garcia said.

"Hey Cal!" He said smiling and gave me a hug. We all eat and watch the movie and Morgan makes fun of us for our girly movie choice. (More Garcias choice.) The night comes to an end and I spend the night at Garcia's. In the morning, Derek got us donuts. We all sat at the table and waited for JJ and Emily to pick me up.

When I got home, I went into my room and watched tv. I thought about Meg and the boys we've been talking too. I want to tell JJ and Emily, ever since I ditched out on school and freaked out, my therapist tells me I should talk to JJ and Emily more, she thinks it helps. I have been talking to them more often lately, about school, softball, my friends, but never really about boys. They've brought it up like once, but I told them they didn't have to worry. A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hey Cals can I come in?" JJ asked softly.

"Yeah sure." I said and paused the tv. JJ walked in and sat on my bed across from me. This made me nervous.

"So I have spoken with Hotch, and theres an opening for me back at the bau. I don't have to take it any time soon, but I was thinking, after your adoption gets finalized, I could start working there again." JJ said, "But of course I want your opinion."

"I think that's a great idea." I said smiling. I really did, I would like for JJ to go back to work cause she really likes working there.

"Okay, well we can talk more when the time comes. Oh! We have a court date!" JJ said smiling. I sat up and smiled.

"When!?" I asked.

"May 25th!" JJ exclaimed. I hugged her. I was so happy this is actually happening! I am so happy everything is turning out to be amazing here in Virginia.


End file.
